


5 times Aiba kissed Sho when he's sleeping + 1 time when Sho woke up

by saana_13



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13
Summary: The title says it all...





	5 times Aiba kissed Sho when he's sleeping + 1 time when Sho woke up

**Author's Note:**

> Currently importing my stories from my LJ account, so if it's familiar that's the reason ;)

1.  
The first time wasn’t Aiba’s idea! Really! But he wasn’t that unwilling either…  
They were in their first tour and all the five boys got one room to sleep in to get to know each other better. The ojii-chan pair went to bed hours before but the three younger wasn’t sleepy a bit yet, so they agreed on Aiba’s idea playing Truth or Dare.  
“Now, it’s your turn, Aiba! Truth or Dare?” Nino asked grinning.  
Nino’s smile didn’t mean anything good, but Aiba haven’t chosen ‘dare’ yet and he didn’t want to hear Nino saying he’s a coward, so…  
“Dare!” he shouted desperet and jumped from the ground where they all sat.  
“Ssssh!” the two youngest hushed him and glanced toward the other room where Ohno and Sho slept.  
“All right” Nino turned back to Aiba. “Kiss Sho-kun!” Nino grinned ignoring Jun who pouted angrily. “On his lips” he added.  
“Eeeeh?” Aiba’s eyes widened, he thought this boy was his best friend; the only one whom he told he likes Sho…  
“If you won’t do it, your punishment will be...” Nino crawled closer to Aiba so Jun won’t hear him and whispered in his ear: “tomorrow on the concert I’ll tell you’re in love with Sho-kun to everybody…”  
“Eeeeeh??” Aiba couldn’t say anything else but his eyes became bigger if that’s possible.  
“So will you do it or take the punishment?” Nino asked grinning evilly.  
Aiba had the jumps; he didn’t know what to do? If he do it and Sho wakes up he’ll die immediately from the embarrassment. But if he doesn’t do it and Nino come through with his threat… Then he’ll die from the embarrassment as well.  
“It’s blackmailing…” he muttered pouting.  
“Oh, come on, Aiba-chan! It was you, who came up with the ‘Truth or dare'. So?” Nino asked and never stopped grinning.  
“Okay, I’ll do it…” Aiba said and with Nino in tail he went to the other room.  
He stepped to Sho’s bed and fidget with the hem of his pj’s. He glanced at Nino who stood in the doorway (Jun said ther’s no way he go and watch Aiba kissing Sho-kun)  
“Come on, Aiba! What are you afraid of? He’s sleeping…” Nino whispered.  
Aiba nodded and kneeled next to the bed. He looked at Sho’s peacefully sleeping face one more time then pressed his lips to Sho’s for a moment. Then he run to his bed and pulled the blanket over his head.  
The next day Sho didn’t understand why Aiba blushes all the time he talks to him…

2.  
The second was during a tour as well and Aiba said about this as well that it wasn’t his fault…  
He and Sho got a room together but someone made some mistake or something cause there was only one bed. Which wouldn’t have been a problem, they slept together before as well, but Nino just had to say ‘that would be great if Aiba-chan wouldn’t molest Sho-kun during the night cause they’ll have a concert tomorrow…’  
Later Aiba said Nino cursed him with this.  
Aiba had a nightmare that night and as always he was looking for his favorite toy dog half conscious. As soon as he find something soft, he pulled that closer to him. But when he wanted to burry his face into the toy’s soft fur, his lips met something soft but totally furless. This of course woke him up totally and his eyes widened when he saw that what he’s holding is not his favorite toy but Sho’s pj and his lips are pressed exactly at Sho’s. He jumped out of the bed immediately and almost tripped over the said toy dog which was pushed out of the bed somewhere during the night. He blushed furiously as he picked up the toy and hold it close his chest sitting down at the floor.  
After this he couldn’t sleep a bit till the morning.

3.  
Aiba and Sho were alone in Arashi’s dressing room. Or more precisely, Sho was sleeping and Aiba was waiting for him to wake up so they can go to the photo shoot where the others left an hour before.  
Aiba turned the pages bored in a magazine when his phone rang.  
“Moshi-moshi?”  
“Where the hell are you? You should be here long ago!” Jun barked at him annoyed.  
“Gomen, Jun-pon, but Sho-chan didn’t wake up yet…” Aiba started but Jun cut in.  
“I don’t care, just wake up Sleeping Beauty and come here this instant!” with this he hung up.  
Aiba wondered for a minute then decided to do as Jun told him to: try to wake up Sleeping Beauty. But Sho didn’t even stirred in his sleep when Aiba kissed him.  
Aiba pouted disappointed and called Jun back.  
“It didn’t work” he said when the younger picked up.  
“What didn’t work?” he asked back.  
“Sho didn’t wake up as Sleeping Beauty” Aiba explained still pouting.  
“What?” then Jun started to laugh when he understood what Aiba was talking about. “Just wake him up and come here!”  
Jus still was laughing when the Sakuraiba pair arrived at the location half an hour later.

4.  
Aiba squirmed in his place antsy-excited.  
When two weeks ago they told him he was chosen to be a host in Tensai! Shimura Doubutsuen he was happy and excited. Now, least than an hour before the first shooting he was rather antsy than excited. And it’s understandable. Till now, none of them became a host of a show which wasn’t planned to the Arashi members with all five of them there.  
But it seemed to be nothing to the others.  
Nino, Ohno and Jun were packing their stuff, ready to leave. And Sho… And Sho was sleeping. As his final exams come closer he started to learn till late night more often so he tried to catch up on his lack of sleeping hours between shootings.  
“But guys!” Aiba whined. “You can’t leave me here now! The shooting will start soon…” Aiba stamped childishly (but carefully not to wake Sho-chan up).  
“You’re a big boy, you can do it” Jun said and patted his shoulder then simply left the room.  
“Break a leg, Aiba-chan” Ohno smiled at him then took Nino’s hand and headed to the door.  
“Nino!” Aiba whined again. “ At least you should stay with me! I thought you’re my best friend…” Aiba pouted.  
“Sorry, but we have a date with Oh-chan” Nino grinned at him over his shoulder. “Get a lucky kiss!” he shouted back from the hallway.  
Aiba could only blinking for a few minutes then blushed. He glanced cautiously at Sho who was sleeping on the couch knowing nothing. Then Aiba looked quickly at the door which was left ajar by the other and where an AD can show up anytime, calling him to the location. So he quickly crouched next to the couch and kissed Sho.  
“Aiba-san! The shooting is about to start”  
Aiba still stand next to the couch with his back to the door.  
“Hai!” he said and left the room smiling brightly.

5.  
They were on their way back from their newest PV shooting and there was surprisingly big silence in the bus. MatsuJun was listening to his iPod, Ohno and Nino were sleeping, just like Sho who put his head in Aiba’s lap to lay more comfortable.  
Aiba caressed his hair unconsciously. He felt sorry for the older boy, cause recently he was always busy. Just like now, the other four members finished everything for today but he still has a meeting with NewsZero stuff.  
Aiba sighed softly. He looked down at boy who was nestled in his lap.  
~Kawaii!~  
Aiba looked up then quickly kissed Sho on the lips.  
The rapper smiled in his sleep but didn’t wake up.

+1.  
He was preparing to My Girl so he was nervous all the time. He didn’t have any dorama role in the last six years, let alone lead role! Of course the others tried to calm him down and encourage him that everything will be alright; except Nino. He just said ‘Enjoy it till you can cause this will be your first and last lead role in a dorama!’  
The day before the first shooting day Arashi had an all day dance practice. When Aiba returned to the dressing room, only Sho was there, but he seemed to be fallen asleep over his latest NewsZero report. There was his laptop in front of him and papers were everywhere around him. Aiba started to chuckle at the sight.  
He tried to make as less noise as he can while he packed up his things so the older won’t wake up. He was already at the door when something popped into his mind. He put down his bag carefully and sneaked to Sho’s side. He’ll need that lucky kiss before the shooting…  
He closed his eyes and leaned closer to Sho but before they lips met the older spoke up:  
“So Nino did say the truth…”  
Aiba opened his eyes frightened and as he tried to back away he slipped on the papers and fell down butt first.  
“I… I can… explain it…” he stuttered.  
“Really? You can explain why you kissing me while I sleeping? Cause I know that this wasn’t the first time…” Sho teased the younger.  
Aiba blushed at it furiously and decided not to say a thing.  
He didn’t need to.  
Sho leaned down to him putting his hand on his nape and kissed him. Aiba’s eyes widened in surprise but when Sho’s tongue playfully touched his lower lip he sighed in the kiss what Sho used to deepen the kiss.  
When they finally broke the kiss they both were blushed and panting.  
“Good luck for tomorrow” Sho said in a low voice.  
Aiba didn’t said anything just beamed at him.


End file.
